Alles meine Schuld?
by Anne de Jarjayes
Summary: Dies ist meine 2. Story. Ursprünglich war sie für eine Challenge gedacht. Die Story dreht sich um die Gefühle von Emilie de Jarjayes und ihre Gedanken in der Nacht vom 25. Dezember 1755.


Alles meine Schuld...?

Nachdem ich mal wieder einiges zum Thema Psychiatrie und Psychosen gelesen habe, dachte ich mir es wird mal wieder zeit für eine LO FF.  
Wir kennen ja alle die Reaktion des General de Jarjayes auf die Geburt seiner 6. Tochter, ich hab mir mal erlaubt eine kleine OS aus der Sicht von Madame de Jarjayes zu schreiben. ^^

Donnernd fuhr erneut ein Blitz hinab, ich hörte ihn, aber nur aus weiter Ferne, obwohl das Gewitter schon seit Stunden laut und erbarmungslos über uns tobte.  
Hell zuckten die Blitze über den Himmel und erleuchteten immer wieder gespenstisch mein dunkles Zimmer.  
Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf aus den Kissen, um einen Blick auf die Wanduhr zu werfen, dessen eintöniges Ticken ich seit Stunden hörte, als ein erneuter Blitz den Himmel förmlich zerriss, erkannte ich das es bereits 5 Uhr morgens war.

Ich ließ meinen schweren, schmerzenden Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken, eine qualvolle und lange Nacht lag hinter mir, aber ich empfand keine Erleichterung, im Gegenteil für mich fühlte sich der heraufkommende Morgen eher nach einen weiteren Gewitter an, unheilvoller und verhängnisvoller als das, was draußen in der Natur noch immer tobte.  
Es waren weitere Gewitterwolken, die sich dunkel über meinen Leben zusammenbrauten, obwohl ich glaubte, nun würden wieder Sonnenstrahlen darauf scheinen.  
Welche Hoffnungen hatte ich noch vor ein paar Stunden gehabt, welche Erwartungen? Ich glaubte, nun würde endlich sich alles zum Guten wenden, würde mein Herz endlich das Glück und den Frieden finden, den ich solange ersehnt hatte.  
Aber wieder einmal sollte das Schicksal mich bitter enttäuschen, es war als würde es sich einen Spaß daraus machen und sich an meiner Enttäuschung laben.  
Was hatte ich den Unrechtes getan? Meine größte Freude war es immer, die Menschen um mich glücklich zu wissen, vor allem diejenigen, die ich liebte.  
Aber gerade den Menschen, den ich am meisten und innigsten liebte, enttäuschte ich doch immer wieder, obwohl ich nichts dafür konnte und doch spürte ich immer mehr die Entfremdung zwischen uns.  
Tränen liefen hinab über meine blassen Wangen, während draußen das letzte grollende Donnern zu hören war.  
Ich starrte an die weiße Decke, meine Gedanken wirbelten nur so durcheinander, ich glaubte fast wahnsinnig zu werden und immer wieder kam mir nur eine Frage: Warum ich? Warum ließ das Schicksal ausgerechnet mich so leiden und zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Menschen, die ich am meisten liebte und brauchte?  
Ich versuchte mich etwas aufzusetzen, aber es gelang mir kaum, zu sehr schmerzte mir noch mein ganzer Körper.  
Die letzten Stunden hatten mein ganzes Leben und auch meine ganze Vorstellungskraft auf den Kopf gestellt.

Obwohl ich durch meine Erziehung und Ehe gewohnt war mich unter zu ordnen, konnte ich mir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, das man einen Menschen eine Identität aufzwingen kann, die wider jeglicher Natur und Moral ist.  
Aber ich wurde durch meinen Mann eines Besseren belehrt, beinah selbstverständlich hatte er mir erklärt, das unser jüngstes Kind den Namen und das Erbe unserer Familie fortführen würde.  
Wie gelähmt hörte ich seine Worte, seine Stimme klang wie immer fest und unerbittlich, seine Augen verrieten, das er keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Schweigend sah ich ihn an, Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich drehte mich weg von ihm, in diesen Moment widerte mich sein Anblick an, ich spürte eine unendliche Wut und Hass in mir aufsteigen.  
Wie konnte er das Kind, welches Sophie mir erst wenige Minuten zuvor, mit den Worten, es sei ein wunderschönes Mädchen in die Arme legte, nur als Jungen bezeichnen?  
Sogar einen Namen hatte das unglückliche Kind schon: Oscar Francois.  
Welche Lüge und Verleumdung verbarg sich hinter diesen Namen, der eigentlich etwas stolzes und kämpferisches ausdrückte.  
Welch schweres Los erwartete dieses heiß ersehnte aber doch nicht willkommene Kind nur?


End file.
